The benefits of massage therapy for many body parts are well known. Massage therapy for knees, however, is not a well-known art and is often difficult due to tissue access issues, sensitivity of the knee area, and soreness in the knee muscles and joints. Additionally, daily or even more frequent massage and treatment for the knees can be associated with inconvenience and significant expense. As is well understood, compression plays a vital role in knee therapy. The present apparatus addresses the foregoing issues by providing a self-contained apparatus including an elastomeric support body that surrounds the front of the knee, elastomeric straps that secure the support body to the knee while promoting compression, an oval cutout centrally disposed in the support body to accommodate the protruding bones of the knee cap in order to avoid compression thereof, and spaced apart vibrating nodes disposed around the oval cutout to promote circulation. The combined compression and circulation promotion provides self-contained modalities not heretofore available to those needing knee massage therapy.